


HMV

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [68]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Kenneth Branagh - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hamlet - Freeform, Laryngitis, RADA - Freeform, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Tom's rehearsing with Ken when some messages require a stop at home.





	HMV

> _Wordplay, turns into gun play_  
>  _And gun play turns into pillow talk_  
>  _And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams_  
>  Miguel, “coffee”

* * *

“To die, to sleep —”

_*buzz*_

“To die, to sleep —”

_*buzz*_

“To die, to sleep no more — and by a sleep to say we end no more —”

_*buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

“Tom, do you want to get that?

“Sorry, Ken.”

“It’s fine.”

“I want to nail this—”

_“buzz*_

“Ken, what are you doing?”

“If you’re not going to look at your mobile, I will.”

“Ken!”

“I won’t answer it, I’ll just… huh.”

“What is it?”

“Here. Take a look.”

“Is it urgent?”

“It looks like that’s your girlfriend, erm, part— your _Carmen_ being photographed coming out of A &E.”

“What?”

“Get out of here, Tom.”

“Sorry, Ken.”

“Don’t be sorry. Go home. We’re about to break for lunch, anyway.”

“What about…?”

“The speech is in fine shape, and you’ve been off-book for ages. Just _go_ , and text later to let us know if you’ll be back.”

* * *

 

Tom burst through the front door of his house, out of breath and red in the face. His bicycle helmet sat askew on his head, falling with a dull thud when he stopped at the sight of Carmen napping on the couch. Kneeling on the floor at her side, he began to speak as soon as she opened her eyes.

“Button! Luke sent pictures… hospital! Are you sick? What are you…?”

Carmen pushed herself up slowly, waiting until she was upright to hold up her hand. As soon as Tom closed his mouth, she smiled, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

Carmen pointed at her phone, which sat on the coffee table behind him. When he handed it to her she began to tap the display with her thumbs. She held up the phone, a bit too close at first so Tom gently took her hand in his, pushed back, and squinted.

_ <laryngitis> _

“What?” Tom joined Carmen on the couch, slipping an arm around her. He read over her shoulder as she typed.

_ <lost voice> _

“How?”

Carmen looked up at him and shrugged.

“Is that why you went to A&E?”

She nodded.

It was then that Tom noticed Carmen was still in her pajamas — black leggings and a _Kong: Skull Island_ tee shirt. “Did you go straight from bed this morning?”

When she nodded again, Tom hugged her tight. A little too tight, as her head got caught in an awkward angle under his chin. Carmen squirmed a bit to loosen his hold.

“What did the doctor say?”

Carmen pointed again at the coffee table, this time indicating a sheaf of papers that had been folded in quarters. Tom shuffled through the paperwork, stopping when he found a form that had words like “Diagnosis” and “Treatment” printed in large letters upon it.

“Humidifier… fluids… baking soda salt water… rest your voice.”

“It’s not that…” Carmen’s voice was nearly silent, but she tried to whisper. “Not that bad.”

Tom pointed to the sheet. “Refrain from whispering, it says.”

Carmen pushed her bottom lip out at him.

“No use pouting.”

She typed out another text.

_ <why aren’t you at rehearsal> _

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Carmen looked incredulous as she pointed at her throat.

Tom threw up his hands. ‘Well, a nurse? Somebody at reception could have gotten in touch.”

_ <didn’t want to interrupt> _

_ <ham’s up in a month> _

“Yes I know, but…” Tom ran his hand through his hair. “You’re unwell.”

_ <not that bad> _

_ <doc gave me spray - throat> _

Carmen held up her hand, crooking her index finger a few times as if spraying liquid from a bottle. Tom chuckled.

_ <wasn’t there long enough> _

“But you were there long enough for a photographer to find you,” said Tom. When she gasped, he put his arm around her again. “Sorry, love. Luke got wind of it on Twitter. He texted me.”

_ <i thought he wasn’t going to do that anymore> _

Carmen folded her arms across her chest.

“Pictures of just me. When it’s just you, it’s different.”

Carmen huffed, more to herself than to Tom.

“I’m sorry I woke you. Do you need something? I’ll make tea.”

Carmen shook her head. She was about to type another text when her phone vibrated with a call. The display showed the number as belonging to The Pan-Atlantic Commodities Exchange. She swiped the screen, then tried to speak. When no noise came from her mouth, Tom took the phone from her, cleared his throat, and spoke.

“Erm, yes? Carmen DiGregorio’s phone… right. Yes, that’s right. This is Tom her boyfr—” Tom stopped when Carmen frowned at him. “Her partner?”

She frowned harder.

“Her… her man. Of course. Stephen. I’m sorry she didn’t call you but it was urgent. Hospital. She’s lost her voice.” Tom nodded. “She’s right here. Shall I have her… no? Thank you. If you could, she’d appreciate that. Very well. Bye.”

Carmen grabbed the phone away, poised to type again. Tom pushed her hand down.

“Stephen’s going to notify your colleagues, and your boss of course.” When Carmen grinned, Tom went on. “And before you ask, no you are not working from home.”

Carmen narrowed her eyes at Tom.

“You can’t focus on getting better if you’re working.”

_ <i’ll get bored> _

“You’ll get _better_ ,” insisted Tom. “Now, madame, upstairs with you.”

Tom followed Carmen upstairs to their bedroom. Carmen got under the covers, then Tom kicked off his shoes and joined her. He took her phone away, setting it down on the nightstand. Tom looked down at her as she curled up in his arms.

“Well here we are, Button. We cannot indulge in what you call our ‘birting’...”

She elbowed him slightly.

“Ah, our ‘flickering’”. Tom kissed the top of her head when she snuggled into him. “Our pre-coital flirtation and bickering. Only you can’t take any jabs. Disarmed, are you? Eheheheheheheheheheh.” He smirked when she glared at him. “Ah, now. Remember what the bard said: ‘Silence is the perfect herald of joy.’” Tom closed his eyes and sighed. “I can’t see you rolling your eyes but I can feel it.”

Carmen chuckled, which only made her cough.

Tom tutted at her. “I’ll fetch some water.”

When he returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water for her and a banana for him, Tom was dismayed to see Carmen sitting up and texting. She waited until he was back in bed to hand him the phone.

_ <sorry for last night> _

Tom sat next to her, taking a moment before he looked at her face. Her eyes were sad, which Tom found just a little heartbreaking. He was so used to her energy, her joy and her anger. Sadness, he felt, was not her natural state.

“Why are you sorry?”

Tom waited, a tentative smile on his face, as she continued to type.

_ <fuccboi> _

He couldn’t help chuckling. “It’s alright.”

_ <no> _

_ <isn’t> _

“You’re entitled to your opinion.”

_ <i know> _

_ <just don’t want you to think i don’t support you> _

“Because you’re not crazy about Hamlet?”

Carmen nodded.

“Because Hamlet is, as you said, a fuccboi.”

She giggled silently.

“What?”

_ <you said fuccboi> _

“Well, that’s what you called him!”

_ <it’s funny when you say it> _

_ <fancy pants> _

_ <eton> _

_ <cambridge> _

_ <rada> _

_ <alas poor yorick i knew him horatio a fuccboi of infinite jest> _

“Very funny.”

_ <lol> _

“And for someone who claims to dislike Hamlet as you do, you know it pretty well.”

_ <guy i live with won’t shut up about him ;)> _

Tom goosed her. “It’s one of the best parts in Shakespeare. In drama.”

_ <ham’s still a fuccboi> _

_ <when you play him it will be perfect> _

“Thank you, love.”

_ <love you> _

Tom rubbed his cheek against her hair. “So who would you like me to play?”

Carmen looked up quickly. _Really?_ , her eyes seemed to say.

“Why not?”

_ <obnoxious> _

_ <not my place to tell you who to play> _

_ <what jobs to take> _

_ <your career your business> _

“Oh, Carmen.” Tom kissed her temple. “I appreciate it, but come on. Admit it.”

_ <it’s not a long list> _

“I knew it.”

_ <shuddup> _

“Tell me, love,” whispered Tom. He peered down, watching Carmen’s thumbs fly as she made a small list.

_ <larry of the desert> _

“Lawrence of Arabia?”

Carmen nodded.

_ <macbeth> _

_ <xanthias> _

Tom quirked an eyebrow. “The Frogs? Aristophanes?” When Carmen smiled, he whistled. “I approve.”

_ <i knew you would> _

_ <indiana jones> _

_ <don juan/giovanni> _

_ <king george from hamilton> _

“I think we’ve already established I can do that. Because you’re my favorite subject.” said Tom, roughly, into her ear, making Carmen shiver.

_ <nick charles from thin man> _

_ <or maybe male nora charles> _

_ <jamie tyrone long days journey> _

“Huh.” Tom considered. “I’m a bit young for him, yet.”

_ <not the dad the son> _

“Oh.” He smiled. “I like that.”

_ <jamie tyrone at donmar> _

“I’ll tell Josie.”

_ <make sure i get a producer credit> _

“Of course, love.”

_ <thank you> _

“Is that it?”

_ <gere’s character in american gigolo> _

“Well, I’m pretty sure I could audition for you now…” Tom nipped at her earlobe.

She turned her head towards him, pressing her lips to his cheek. She typed again.

_ <i wish you could> _

“I know, Car.” Tom snuggled into her. When Carmen yawned, Tom took a breath. “Sleepy?”

Carmen nodded. She typed again.

_ <when do you go back rehearsals> _

“I’ll stay here with you.”

Carmen shook her head.

_ <go back to work> _

“I don’t think I should…” Tom stopped when she reached up lightly pressed her fingers against his lips.

_ <just until i fall asleep> _

_ <then go back> _

_ <see you tonight> _

“What shall I do until you fall asleep?”

Carmen looked up, her eyes now shining in the afternoon light of their bedroom. She typed out one more message, looking pleased as he read what she wrote.

“Speak low if you speak love,” said Tom. He leaned in and kissed Carmen.

“Yes. Of course.” he murmured. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare works quoted: Hamlet and Much Ado About Nothing.


End file.
